The Deal
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: A simple deal between enemies soon becomes something more than they first anticipate. Sakura/Itachi. Rated for language, and other rated 'M' stuff...
1. Akatsuki

Chapter one: Akatsuki

Sakura froze. A fine tremor ran through her body as she lay prone on the hospital floor, behind the main desk. She tried desperately to calm her breathing, knowing that the slightest noise would be her end. There was no in between when it came to Akatsuki. It was either they came to kill you, or ignore you. She had a feeling that the word 'wounding' wasn't even in their vocabulary.

She was alone in the hospital, charged to close up for the night. Sure, there were patents, but she figured they wouldn't be much help against the infamous Akatsuki. Around the corner of the desk stood two hooded figures, one towering over the other by a head. She hadn't met very many members in her life, but these two, she knew for certain.

Itachi Uchiha, a missing-nin and killer of his entire clan, save one, stood silently before her. Even through the desk, she could feel his fiery gaze upon her. He knew she was there. Shit.

Sakura's heart beat faster, alerting her to her own fear. This was the man that had killed Sasuke's innocence, his life. By leaving him alive, he had sentenced his brother to eternal hatred and revenge. A sudden spout of anger arose within her, powering her resolve. What were two members of Akatsuki doing in the Konoha hospital? Undetected? Sakura knew she had to raise the alarm. Alert people to their evil presence. Even if it cost her her life, it was her duty as a shinobi.

Sakura knelt back quietly, coming into a standing position with nothing but the wide desk standing between her and the two killers. She felt confident in the fact that they wouldn't kill her outright. They would have done it already if that was their goal. All she had to do was stall for as long as possible. If she didn't turn the lights out soon and close down, someone, hopefully Tsunade, would become suspicious and investigate. That was all the pink-haired shinobi could hope for.

She stood there, facing the two. Kisame's hood was already pushed back, revealing his shark-like appearance. A light smirk played harshly across his features, giving him a sadistic look that would frighten anyone, even the bravest of shinobi. Itachi stood at his side, hooded and mysterious. All that was visible behind the dark cloak was his vibrant red eyes. Piercing.

Sakura averted her gaze quickly, scolding herself mentally for even looking at his enticing eyes for a fraction of a second. That mistake alone could have ruined her small chance of survival. She chose to keep her attention on Kisame, so that she could look him in the eye. Nothing says weakness better than not even being able to talk to someone face to face.

"Why are you here?" Sakura forced out, not knowing whether her talking was a good idea or not. All she knew was that she had to stall.

Kisame's smirk broadened. "I can see why you left this dump, Itachi-san. These people have no manors."

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't expected him to actually answer her, especially with something that she could use so easily. "Excuse me, but why the hell are you here? Please and thank you."

The taller shinobi burst out into laughter, gaining another gasp from the bewildered leaf-nin. Even she didn't think it was that funny. Maybe he just thought it was stupid enough to laugh about. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but what the hell." He turned to the Uchiha. "It's this one, right?"

Sakura exchanged a weary glance between the two shinobi as Itachi nodded silently, still staring at her with those intense eyes. It seemed as if the two were getting to business. She had to work harder.

"You know, it's rude to stare." When he didn't answer, she continued. "What, can't talk yourself?" Sakura inquired, shifting her gaze to Itachi's chin. Better safe than sorry.

"Perhaps it is not my ability to speak that is in question, but the lack of an intelligent person to which I could be speaking." Itachi replied, staring directly at her.

Anger threatened to emerge as the notion of his comment sunk in. "I wouldn't be so rude to my partner. Implying that another person is stupid is best done when the person in question isn't standing beside you." Sakura turned towards Kisame's puzzled face. "I do apologize for Itachi's comment. He seems to be too high above us to be expected to apologize to you."

Kisame grinned again, flashing his fangs. "This one is a real kicker, Itachi-san." He looked Sakura dead in the eye. "I would be more careful if I were you. Itachi-san isn't really in the best of moods right now."

As if to justify his statement, Itachi abruptly vanished, only to reappear directly in front of the desk. "I am not in the mood for games, little Konoichi. Simply cooperate."

Sakura gulped. Perhaps goading him had been a bad idea. "And if I don't want to?" She knew it sounded childish, but there wasn't much time left. She needed to keep them talking...

Itachi's voice was abruptly in her ear. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck. "You have no choice."

And with that, a darkness began to spread itself in her vision, fighting away the hospital room before her and replacing it with the blankness of unconsciousness.

**A/N**

**AHHH! New story!! (Crazy, right?) Anyway, hope you like it so far, and sorry for the cliffy. Whoever reviews gets to borrow Itachi for a day:)**

**...**

**Actually, he might not like that...**

**Any feedback is accepted!**


	2. Unanswered Questions

Unanswered Questions

The first thing Sakura remembered was voices. Some familiar, others not.

Kisame's voice drowned out the rest. "I don't plan these things, Itachi-san. I just carry out my orders. If you have a problem with it, that's fine with me. Take it up with the leader."

Only silence answered him. And then all was blank again.

The second time awareness came to her, Sakura was able to open her eyes. She was in a dark room, void of any windows. A simple light on the stand sitting next the the bed she was laying on provided the room with all the scarce light it held.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows effortlessly, staring around the room for anything remotely useful. She had been knocked out by Itachi Uchiha, she was in a room she had never seen before, and she had already heard the voices of the ones that had taken her. She knew she was captured. But why? Wasn't kidnapping without killing against some sort of Akatsuki law or something?

She was bestowed with the means for her answers a moment later when the door opened to reveal the shark-faced Akatsuki member.

Kisame grinned. "Oh, great. You're up. I thought Tobi was going to keep you sleeping the whole time."

Sakura stayed silent. She didn't want to ruin her chance at receiving information as to why she had been kidnapped.

Kisame came striding into the room, holding what seemed to be some sort of draw-string bag over his shoulder. "Of course, I did argue with him about it. Tobi didn't think we should let you up at all."

Sakura had no idea who Tobi was, but from what Kisame was saying, she wasn't too sure she liked him much.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked, not knowing whether the man would answer or not.

He scratched his chin for a moment, setting the bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Two, maybe two and a half."

"Hours?"

"Days."

Shit. No wonder she was so thirsty. And she had to pee. How the hell had she gone that long without 'taking care of business'? Whatever. A miracle is never to be questioned.

Kisame leaned back, stretching his arms over his head. "There's some extra clothes." He pointed to the bag. "Bathroom's down the hall, to the right. Don't try to leave," he made his way to the door. "We'll know." and he was gone.

What the hell was going on? Sakura wondered as she slipped off the bed. Her legs were a little weak at first, but she brought back feeling to them quick enough. The bag contained nothing of any color. A few pairs of black pants, and two black t-shirts. But who was she to complain? Once she was freshly dressed, she headed at once to the bathroom.

The moment she emerged from the bathroom, feeling relieved, she stopped dead. Her eyes darted straight down the moment Itachi's red eyes caught hers.

"I am not going to hurt you, little Konoichi, unless you give me reason to." He mused, striding past her.

"Wait!" Sakrua turned, calling to his back. He continued walking. "Why am I here?"

He simply vanished.

Sakura grumbled as she made her way back to 'her' room. However, before she opened the door, she turned to her left. There were two other doors, and a larger room straight ahead. Nobody ever said she couldn't explore. With that thought, Sakura made her way down the hall.

The moment she stepped into the larger room, she noticed the small kitchen. A tiny rumble emitted from her stomach. Yeah... Definitely hungry.

A spout of heavy laughter transferred her gaze to the other side of the room, where two rackety chairs and a low table sat. In the chair farthest from her, Kisame chuckled.

A light blush crept up her cheeks as she turned wearily towards the shark-faced man. "I have questions." Sure, It was bold. But at the moment, Sakura didn't really well care. If they had meant her any harm, they would have already killed her.

Kisame's grin settled down into a smirk. "And I have a fucking migraine. Too bad, neh?"

Sakura's fists clenched at her sides. "Tell me what's going on." She ground out, anger seeping though her.

Kisame's eyes hardened instantly as a reaction to her anger. "Stop talking, it's making my head hurt. A prisoner doesn't get to ask questions."

The pink-haired shinobi answered before thinking. "I don't feel like much of a prisoner at the moment." Maybe that was the wrong answer.

He rose instantly to his feet, towering over her tiny form. "Then maybe we should fix that, neh?" And he was suddenly before her, fist aimed straight for her stomach.

Sakura let out a gasp as her breath was knocked from her body. Large arms grabbed her roughly and flung her over Kisame's shoulder. He strode purposefully forward until he arrived at 'her' room.

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking girl. Don't piss me off again. Itachi-san thought it would be fine if we let you roam around. You just lost that privilege. Stay put, or I'll chain you to the fucking wall." And with that, he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, disappearing behind the door again.

Sakura lay there, frozen, completely shocked at his sudden shift of mood. Once she re-learned how to breath, she tried the door. Locked. So much for her freedom. And she was still hungry.

**A/N**

KK! I know the chapters are very short, but I really am trying to do more than a one shot, lol. My attention span just hates it when I try to add chapters.

And Itachi told me that if I offer him up again... Well, gulp actually, I'd rather not repeat it.

So you guys can settle for looking at him:) He doesn't mind that!

Thanks again for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me:)


	3. The Deal

**The Deal**

Sakura jumped as the door suddenly opened. She felt as if it had been hours since she had been locked up, and her stomach never ceased to relent.

Itachi came striding into the room with a small box in hand. Though Sakura knew not to look him directly in the eyes, she knew that looking away from him might be even worse. She kept her eyes trained on his neck as he continued into the room, the door closing behind him.

Sakura wisely stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak. She had tried demanding answers, and that plan had fallen in the mud face first. Perhaps demanding things of your captors wasn't the right way to gain the information she sought.

The Uchiha set the tiny box down on one of the end tables next to the door. He turned to face her. "A guest is arriving late this evening. You are to heal him." He was straight to the point, his voice betraying nothing.

Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other healers out there. Ask one of them."

"You mistake me, little Konoichi. I am not asking. I am commanding." Itachi clarified, coming closer to the bed.

"Short of killing me, which would spoil your plan in the end anyways, there is nothing you can do that can persuade me to help you." She replied hotly.

A strange glint appeared in his eyes that went by Sakura unnoticed. She was still getting to know every single detail that ranged from the start of the man's neck, to his collar.

"I believe that you are extremely unwise to accept such lies." His voice abruptly took on to a whisper. "Torture can be quite effective in the area of persuasion."

Sakura remained still, allowing a slight smirk to rise up the corners of her lips. "Hurt me all you want, Uchiha." She laughed. "After years of training with Tsunade-sama, I think I can handle anything you dish up."

A look crossed over Itachi's features quickly, but was soon replaced by his normal, cool demeanor. "There are many forms of torture, my ignorant little Konoichi. I am positive that I can find one better suited to your mental psyche than that of physical pain."

Sakura stood on the other side of the bed, not liking the idea of being prone while the Uchiha was in the room. "Stop calling me that." What a weak comeback...

Itachi's lips raised into a smirk. "I am within my rights as your captor to call you anything I please." He replied slowly, letting every word sink in.

She didn't care for the way he referred to her as his captive. Sure, it was true, but it led to thoughts she didn't much care for either.

The Uchiha made his way around the bed, striding ever so slowly towards her. It seemed as if the members of Akatsuki didn't much like wearing their black cloaks outside of 'business', and Itachi was no exception. He wore but a simple black mesh shirt and a pair of dark pants. "I am not, however, in my rights to harm you enough that you cannot heal our guest."

"If you can't hurt me, then why are you coming closer?" Sakrua asked, taking a step back, placing her up against the wall, which was better than being closer to the Uchiha. Not exactly between a rock and a hard place, but it was just as bad. Worse even.

"I said I could not harm you past a certain limit, yes. However, it is within my power to judge that limit."

Sakura paled. If he would only come close enough, she could lay one on him so hard, she just might be able to leave. However, that still left Kisame to deal with. And the most important part; actually being able to knock out the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

He was only steps away when Sakura quickly swung back, charging all the chakra she could into her fist. With all she could, she closed her eyes and threw her fist straight at Itachi's face.

Instead of the satisfying contact with his face that she had expected, she opened her eyes to see a straight-faced Itachi with his hand encircling her smaller one, but inches from his face.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to pull back her fist, to no avail. "How..."

"Do not insult our intelligence by believing that we would seriously leave you alone without something to prevent you from simply punching a hole through the wall with that ungodly strength of yours." Itachi smirked again. She had never seen him smile so much in her life, and she much preferred the silent, stoic version. "You'll be without the use of your chakra for hours to come."

He pulled her closer using her own hand against her. "I will torture you, Haruno Sakrua, in a way that will leave you dying to help us."

Sakura's face contorted in pure rage. "There is nothing you can do that will ever make me help you!"

"Would you like to make a wager on that?" He inquired, leaning closer. "I will have you begging me to stop."

The shinobi kept her face cool, while inside she was screaming. "I bet you that there is nothing that you can do that will make me say stop. I'll accept any form of torture you chose."

"Oh, really?"

Sakura only nodded.

Itachi looked her dead in the eye before she could look away, and she was suddenly caught. "Here is the deal. If you utter any word of protest, any physical act against my torture, you are to cooperate and heal our guest this night. If you win, we will leave you to return back to your village."

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" She asked, looking up into his crimson eyes. He sounded so confident. She wanted to show him how tough a real konoichi of Konoha could be.

"It is my word of honor. Besides, what other choice do you have?"

Sakura nodded, determined to show the Uchiha just how much pain she could take. "Deal."

Itachi suddenly grinned. "Deal." And a moment later, his mouth closed in and connected with hers.

**A/N**

**Okay!! Third chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed it. And just for a heads up, there is going to be a bit... A lot... Of mature content in the next chapter, if you didn't already guess. **

**You have been warned!**

**And Please review! I hear the more reviews you give, the higher the chance that Itachi wont kill you.**

**Or so I've heard. **


	4. A Different Kind Of Torture

**A Different Kind Of Torture**

Sakura pulled away instantly, eyes wide. Did Itachi Uchiha, the Itachi Uchiha, actually just kiss her!? "What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi kept a firm grip on her hand. "Be careful, my little Konoichi. Remember our bargain?"

Heat rose up in her cheeks. "I agreed to torture, Itachi. I didn't say you could fucking kiss me!"

"And I do not believe I asked. As I said, there are many forms of torture, and I am practiced in a wide variety of them." His other hand abruptly found hers, and locked it up exactly like the other. He brought her arms unwillingly above her against the wall, and replaced both of her tiny hands into one of his larger ones. Without her chakra, there was simply nothing she could do to pull away. "You have already agreed. If you protest to anything I do to you, you will lose our bet and be forced to aid us. Next time, you should look more closely into your bets, and think of all possibilities."

Sakura was trapped, and she knew it. Damn that sly bastard. She would simply have to brave through it. Besides, what was a few kisses?

A second later, the shinobi realized that she had underestimated the situation again. She suddenly felt a warm hand running down her waist and over her hip, soothing and heating her skin. A shiver ran up her spine as his hand continued to trail down her delicate form.

Again, his mouth found hers, only this time, his tongue searched for entrance. She kept her mouth clamped shut, until his roaming hand found her chest. The moment his fingers brushed the tip of her breast, she gasped, allowing him entrance. He ranged around, seeming to acquaint every part of her mouth with his tongue.

Instead of leaving her chest the moment he gained access to her mouth, he latched on. Itachi gently massaged her breast as she struggled to stay completely still. Her body ached. She had never been touched so by a man in her life. If she tried to break free, he would take that as a sign of defeat, and Sakura Haruno was not defeated so easily.

As if reading her mind, his hand suddenly came off. Sakura couldn't even give off a sigh of relief, because she abruptly felt a sharp edge touch her throat. Before she could wonder what Itachi was planning to do with a knife, her shirt suddenly tore in two, right between her breasts.

Sakura let out another gasp as his hand cupped her exposed chest. As his lips fell away from hers, he sent her a look, as if he was reminding her what would happen if she tried to pull away. His face lowered until he was forced to up at her. His hand left her breast and she found it covering her mouth. Before she could even comprehend why the two had swapped, she felt Itachi's lips clamp over her hardened nipple.

The shinobi let out a light moan into his hand as he continued to suck, ever so lightly on her. Every so often he would switch over to the other side, giving each breast the same attention. His tongue swirled around her, leaving thin wet trails in it's wake. It sent hot waves crashing over her body, and into lower regions. She could feel herself pulsate with need. What was he doing to her? She didn't want him to continue what he was doing, but her body kept telling her otherwise.

His mouth suddenly lowered, leaving butterfly kisses as he trailed down the valley between her breasts, to her abdomen, and to her navel. Both of her hands were now free, yet they stayed where he had placed them. She was too distracted by the crazy, yet intoxicating, things he was doing with his lips to even notice when his hands came down to encircle her waist.

As he reached her navel, his tongue circled, then dipped dangerously in. Another rush of heat ran over her being. She wanted him to stop. She needed him to stop. If he didn't, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Sakura was so lost in his touch, his kisses. He was doing things to her that she didn't even think possible.

His hands suddenly gripped the edges of her dark pants and pulled hard, causing a shocked sound to emit from Sakura's mouth as they fell to her knees. The moment his hand reached for her, his finger brushed her, Sakura pulled back. This was too far.

"Stop..."

And he rained back, a smirk planted very gracefully on his features. She had muttered it without even thinking... and she had lost the bet.

"I'll be back tonight with our guest." He started as he made his way to the door. Her torn clothes the only evidence of his actions. "I suggest you rest until then, my little Konoichi." The door slammed closed, and he was gone.

...

Sakura stood where Itachi had left her, completely stiff, her eyes locked on the door. Before she could help it, a lone tear trailed down her face. What had she done? There was no way anything she had ever been taught could have prepared her for this.

With a sudden spout of anger, Sakura wiped away the tear with the back of her hand. As her arm lowered, she noticed a slight tremor. She was shaking. How the hell could he have affected her in such a way?

The shinobi slowly pulled her pants back to where they were supposed to be, trying, and failing, to forget the warm feeling that tingled through her body. She hated him. Hated that he could use her so easily. But most of all, she hated that look. That satisfied smirk, like she had reacted exactly as he had expected her to.

After shedding the torn shirt, a horrible realization came to her. While Itachi had cut her shirt, he had also sliced through the only bra she had with her.

A fresh wave of heat rushed to her cheeks as she pulled a dark shirt over her exposed chest. Simply because she wasn't the 'largest' out of all the female shinobi in Konoha, did not mean that she didn't require some sort of binding.

God, she was going to fucking kill him...

**A/N **

**Okay! Well... that was quite fun to write:) AND NO! HE DID NOT RAPE HER!! Just so you know, lolz.**

**Please review!! And if anyone has any ideas, they are welcome to share! I'm a little bit out, lol.**

**Love, hugs, and cookies for all!(that leave reviews... everyone else can just have the hugs, those are free)**


	5. The Gift

**The 'Gift'. **

Sakrua found later on that the mysterious box that Itachi had left her held nothing but food. Glorious, wonderful food! Sure, it was simply a plain bun with a few slices of meat and cheese, but Sakura felt as if it was the greatest, most hunger-quenching meal she had ever eaten in her life. She never wanted to miss a whole days worth of food again.

The door had remained locked, and Sakura was still apparently supposed to wait around until they brought around their so called 'guest' for her to heal.

Was she actually going to heal him?

If she could, yes. She hated it, but she was bound to a deal. Her word as a shinobi of the leaf. However, did she actually believe that Itachi would have let her go if she had somehow miraculously won? Not a chance.

Sakura was lounging on the bed, as fully content as she could be as a prisoner, now that she wasn't starving any more, when a certain fish-faced member of Akatsuki entered the room. When he just stood there, staring at her, a vain popped in her forehead.

"What?" Sakura asked, though not as harshly as she would have liked. She remembered what had happened the last time she had pissed him off... It hadn't taken much.

Kisame seemed to be intrigued by something involving her, and she didn't know what it was, which bugged her to no end.

"What?" Sakura repeated, not liking the way he was staring at her.

The Akatsuki member shook his head and tossed what seemed to be a plastic bag to the end of her bed. "Itachi told me to drop this off." and like that, the door shut again.

Freak.

Sakura crawled to the edge of her bed and grabbed the bag one handed, pulling it over to her. With careless curiosity, the pink haired woman searched the insides of the bag. Curiosity was replaced as pure and utter shock captured her features.

Sakura stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out a black push-up bra. Red flowers ran along the cups, and ended with vines and leaves at the back strap. Tiny red lace shaped as flowers treaded the top of the C sized cups. The bra fit comfortably, even though she wasn't particularly used to wearing push-ups. All Sakura could think about after examining the piece and putting it on, was how the hell Itachi had known her exact size.

A second Miracle? Highly unlikely.

Another thought popped up into Sakura's head. Kisame had most likely looked at what ever Itachi had asked him to deliver, meaning he knew that it was a bra... A fresh rise of heat graced her cheeks as she realized why Kisame was giving her funny looks.

She was going to kill Itachi twice now. She didn't care if it was physically impossible, or that she didn't really believe that she was even powerful enough to kill him in the first place, she just knew it was going to happen.

...

Sakura sat quietly, eyes fixed on her feet as they shuffled over each other. She was in the larger main room now, sitting in one of the two rickety chairs with Fish-Face staring down at her over her shoulder. Itachi was lounging motionlessly in the second chair. She kept it as a rule to avoid eye contact with the Uchiha, and not simply for fear of his Sharingan.

The moment she had spotted the Uchiha sitting in his chair as Kisame led her into the room, she immediately found her own spot as far away from him as possible. Of course, that was until Kisame had insisted (quite roughly) that she was to sit in the chair.

Sakura slowly began to feel her chakra return to her as the night wore on. Bit by bit, she felt more and more rejuvenated. More alive.

"So how's it fit?"

Sakura turned her head quickly to notice yet another member of Akatsuki standing before her. Long blond hair flowed in a wave down his face, covering his left eye from sight. He too had stripped off the cloak, opting for a simple purple tee and a pair of baggy black pants.

Deidara grinned at the confused Konoichi from Konoha as he strode purposefully into the room.

Sakura hoped to God that he didn't mean what she thought he meant...

"Hmm? Itachi had me go pick it up. Don't know why the lazy bastard couldn't go get it himself, but whatever." The blond mulled on, unaware of said lazy bastard's sudden interest in him. "How 'bout you show us! Come on, yeah?"

A flush broke across her cheeks as Sakura stared up at Deidara with dread. Was he serious!? Before she could say anything, Itachi rose, turning to face the blond.

"Deidara." Itachi warned, noticing the faint glint in the younger man's visible eye. Kisame's arm shot out as if on cue, blocking Deidara from reaching Sakura.

The shinobi scoffed, halting himself before he ran into Kisame's large arm."Can't you stiffs get a joke? Jeez."

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Well, if that was a joke, than it wasn't very funny."

Deidara faced her with a scowl. "I didn't think you'd be such a fucking prude. How old are you now, ten?"

A rush of anger tugged at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She replied, feeling childish as soon as it came out. Way to prove you're not a kid, Sakura.

"Not really. I don't fuck children." He winked at her, smirk suitably in place.

Sakura rose instantly, fury radiating off her very being. Kisame gave her a warning look. "The only thing keeping me from knocking your brain out right now is the fact that I use mine." Perhaps insulting his intelligence was the way to go...

It took Deidara a moment to realize her insinuation, and then a particularly nasty grin found itself on his face. "I'd be careful if I were you, girl. These two," He indicated the other members of Akatsuki, "aren't always going to be around." And with that, he turned his heels and left, leaving Sakura with a cold feeling.

Itachi turned to her the moment Sakura cooled herself down enough to re-seat herself. "If you were as smart as you play out to be, you wouldn't have provoked the one that is going to be watching you tonight."

Sakura froze. "What did you say?"

"I don't find a need to repeat myself." Itachi replied promptly, leaning back in his chair again and shutting his eyes.

The shinobi let out a sound of frustration. "God, you people are so arrogant!"

When Itachi turned to face her, she averted her gaze as quickly as she could, locking her eyes on his necklace. "You are not in the position to trade insults, my little Konoichi."

Sakura smirked, though it didn't seem to have much of an effect, being as she wasn't even looking at him. "What are you going to do? You aren't allowed to kill me." She paused for a second. "And stop calling me that!"

"As you so pointed out earlier, there are plenty of other healers. If you do not cooperate, than we simply find another to replace you."

"You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you had had a back up." Sakura started, and then smiled. "This guy must be so messed up, you had to find someone big enough to heal him. Who better than one of the legendary Senin's own disciple? Other than of course, Tsunade-sama herself, which would be impossible."

Sakura took a quick peek to find Itachi's face completely blank. Score.

"How bad can this guy be?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

Kisame spoke up from behind her. "You'll find out, wont you?" Fish-Face turned to his partner. "I'll go find Deidara. Tobi should be back soon."

And like that, Sakura was again left alone with the elder Uchiha.

The elder Uchiha that had ravished her.

A slight tremor ran through her body, not going unnoticed by said Uchiha.

"You really are still a virgin, aren't you?"

Sakura blushed for the millionth time that day. "It's none of your business." She didn't have to look at him a second time to know that he was smirking again.

"Really now, and I even went and bought you a gift. You could at least be a bit more polite. Or are manners not taught in Konoha anymore, as Kisame had mentioned?"

Her Inner Sakura finally decided to have her own opinion. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of silent maniac? This wasn't the Uchiha Itachi she had heard about.

"You aren't even the one that bought it, asshole. Why did you have to go and let everyone know that I needed a new bra, anyway?!" She exclaimed.

"Two people hardly constitute as everyone, my little Konoichi." Itachi answered plainly.

Inner Sakura wanted to punch him so hard in the face, he wouldn't even be able to open his precious eyes anymore.

So did outer Sakura. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Sakura sprung to her feet. If he tried anything, she wasn't without her chakra anymore. She could seriously harm the Uchiha.

Itachi simply crossed his legs and stared straight at her. "And I believe that I have already informed you that I am within my rights to call you anything I wish."

"I don't care if it's 'within your rights' or not, I told you to stop saying it!" She took another step forward, breaking her own rule of not looking the man in the eyes.

Itachi suddenly appeared before her, so close she could almost feel his breath as he leaned down. "Perhaps you should try it again, with a 'please'."

Sakura gulped, but refused to back down. This time, she would show him. "Would you please stop calling me that?" She asked, wondering if the Uchiha would actually agree.

He stood above her, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment before turning all attention back to her.

"I don't think I will," And he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura alone in the large room.

A vain popped in her forehead as she let out a quick burst of anger. Whatever, at least she didn't have to listen to his infuriating mouth anymore.

Before she could breath out a sigh of relief, she head a faint...

"My little Konoichi..."

Fucking bastard.

**A/N**

Okay! Chapter five, done!

I'm not sure I can write as fast as I have been, cause I'll be busy a lot this month, but I'll try!!

And Itachi has forgiven me. As far as he is able, in any case, and has decided that the twenty first reviewer will get to shake his hand! For a cound of five seconds. Any longer and I can't guarantee your safty.

thanks for all the nice reviews everyone!!


End file.
